High Tide
by Warriorcats96345
Summary: A lemon one shot between Makoto and Haru. I don't own this entire story. This is a collab with my bestie who goes by Princess Heartphilia. I'll try my best to keep updating.


High Tide (Written with Princess Hearphilia)

Chapter 1:

Makoto had just walked out of the locker room and was heading towards the pool when he suddenly stopped. Haru was missing. He frantically walked around, looking for him. He should have been in the pool by now.

Haru had just walked in the locker room when Makoto walked out to grab something from his bag.

Makoto walked around the pool in search of Haru. Just when he was about to give up, Haru walked out of the locker room carrying something behind his back. "Haru! Where were you? I was so worried!" Makoto embraced him in a hug. Haru gave him an annoyed look.

"I was just grabbing something" he then showed Makoto the dolphin keychain, "here this is for you" he said with an embarrassed look.

Haru handed Makoto the keychain. Makoto's hands met with Haru's for a second to take the keychain. His hands held on to Haru's for a little too long, and Makoto quickly released and blushed. He studied the dolphin carefully and smiled. "Haru, I actually have something for you too." He walked to where his bag lied and took out a keychain similar to Haru's but with an orca instead.

Haru took the orca from his hand and looked at it with a flushed look on his face , " Thank you, it's cute ". He looked at Makoto with a loving look. Then turned around with a red faced.

Makoto blushed as red as a tomato. Haru looked the same as him. "Haru….perhaps you need to cool down for a little?" Haru blushed even more and gave him a confused look when Makoto suddenly lifted him bridal style and jumped in to the pool together.

Haru's heart fluttered when Makoto picked him up and they jumped in the pool together. Once in the pool he was more relaxed and his face seemed to cool down a little more but could see that Makoto was still cherry red so he then decided to swim over to him and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

When Makoto felt Haru's soft lips touch his cheek, an internal emotion surged through him. Makoto's heart pounded against his chest as if asking for a release. Without thinking, his hands cupped Haru's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Makoto closed his eyes, savoring the moment. His tongue touched Haru's bottom lip, asking for permission.

Haru was enjoying this sensation flowing through his body, heart pounding he then proceeded to lower his hands to his waist rubbing his thigh and then grabbed his ass which was a surprise to Makoto.

Makoto gasped when he felt Haru's hands against his lower body. He restrained a moan, and kissed Haru harder, urging him on. Somehow, they got out of the water with Haru below Makoto.

Haru continued to blush as Makoto left a trail of kisses down his neck. Makoto latched on and sucked on Haru's wet and smooth skin, earning a soft moan from Haru. He felt his body quiver in excitement and need. Makoto looked into Haru's ocean blue eyes asking for approval before he continued. Without hesitation, Haru nodded. "M-Makoto, I need you," he whispered in his ear. Haru could see Makoto's eyes filled with lust right before he closed them to kiss Haru again. With more force in this kiss, Haru and Makoto fought for dominance as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Haru, showing his submissive side, released a moan as Makoto won over and continued kissing Haru. One of his hands slipped down to Haru's thigh and began rubbing Haru's member. Haru gave a surprised gasp which urged Makoto to continue. "M-Makoto...," Haru moaned as Makoto continued rubbing harder.

Finally, Makoto decided it was time to take things to a new level. Without hesitation, Makoto took off Haru's swimsuit, leaving him completely bare. By now, Haru's face is as red as a firetruck. Makoto had removed his own swimsuit. There wasn't going to be anybody coming to the pool today, so there is no worry about being caught. Or so they thought...

"Rei-chan look!" said Nagisa hiding behind the locker room door. He was about to walk outside when he saw Haru and Makoto doing some strange things. Rei had just finished changing and was peering behind the door and looked where Nagisa was pointing. "My eyes...what did I just see?" Rei blushed and pulled Nagisa away from the door. "Nagisa, let's just go home for today. We could watch a movie or something. It looks like Haru and Makoto don't want us here." With an innocent mind, Nagisa couldn't comprehend what Haru and Makoto were doing still, but the thought of spending the day with Rei made him forget about it. "That sounds great Rei-chan! We could watch that new movie that just came out. What was it called again..."

Knowing that they were alone, Makoto couldn't restrain himself any longer. Makoto pushed Haru on the ground so that he was on top of him. He lowered his head to Haru's neck and gave a harsh bite, drawing blood and marking Haru as his. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down Haru's torso until he reached his member. Haru gasped and moaned when Makoto began blowing on the already wet tip. All the teasing Makoto did on him resulted a turned on Haru. Suddenly, Makoto engulfed Haru's entire length, and Haru arched his back and moaned. "M-Makoto...I love you," Haru whimpered as Makoto began sucking harder on his member. Makoto gradually slowed his movements and whispered in a seductive voice next to his ear, "Tell me what you want Haru." "I-I want you Makoto," Haru whimpered. Makoto smirked and slowly entered himself in to Haru. Haru released a low moan as Makoto entered his full length. Slowly, he began pumping up and down. "M-Makoto, faster," Haru whined. Makoto sped up the pace. Haru moved his hips in rhythm with Makoto's movements. Makoto began moaning with the amount of pleasure he's receiving. Eventually, Haru climaxed and Makoto soon after. Makoto collapsed next to Haru. "I love you Haru," Makoto whispered before passing out.


End file.
